Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)
'' |year=1979 |dlc=March 24, 2016 (On-Stage) |mode=Solo (Classic) Trio (Sing Along) |dg= (Classic) / / (Sing Along) |difficulty=Easy (Classic) Medium (Sing Along) |dlc='Classic' October 22, 2015 (JDU) On-Stage March 24, 2016 (JDU) April 1, 2016 (NOW) |mc='JDU' Classic 1A: Violet 1B: Navy Blue 2A: Ochre Yellow 2B: Copper Brown ABBA 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc= (Classic) / / (On-Stage) ABBA Black (ABBA) (Remake) |gc='Main series' Corn (Classic) Thunder/Hippie Blue/Thunder (On-Stage) ABBA White (Remake) (Arrows) |lc= (Classic) Bright Orange (On-Stage) Yellow (Sweat Mashup) Turquoise (ABBA) (ABBA) (Remake) |alt=Sing Along |nowc = Main series GimmeGimme (Classic) GimmeGimmeOSC (On-Stage) GimmeGimmeMU (Mashup) ABBA GimmeGimmeABBA (ABBA) ABBAGimmeGimme (Remake) |pictos= 135 (Classic) 100 (On-Stage) 146 (Sweat Mashup) 97 (ABBA) |kcal=16 |dura=4:41 (Classic) 4:48 (On-Stage) 4:18 (ABBA) (Remake) |audio = (Old) (Updated) |perf = JD2014 On-Stage Jeremy Alberge (P1)https://youtu.be/nN_1V5yMeAU?t=4m15s }}"Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)" by ABBA is featured on Just Dance Epic Hits. Appearance of the Dancers Classic The coach is a woman with a long-sleeved dark blue sparkly dress. She also wears a pair of golden high heels, and a pair of dark blue earrings. Her hair is in a shade of reddish brown and is quite long. She also wears an indigo earpiece, and has a yellow outline. Sing Along 'P1' P1 is a man with short black hair in a tuft and short black beard. He wears a sleeveless, pinkish-red body suit with some golden necklaces and yellow-orange shoes with a white sole. 'P2' P2 is a woman with black fluffy hair, a metallic gold low cut dress and gold and black ankle heels. 'P3' P1 is a man with short, curly black hair and a black goatee. He wears a short-sleeved, pinkish-red body suit with some golden necklaces and yellow-orange shoes with a white sole. Gimmegimmeosc coach 1 big.png|P1 Gimmegimmeosc coach 2 big.png|P2 Gimmegimmeosc coach 3 big.png|P3 Background The background appears to be a small stage with a silently cheering audience surrounding it. The background changes mostly between yellow, orange, red, purple, and a stage light in different colors, but at a period of the choreography, the background turns blue-green with basically the same effects. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Put your hands downwards. Gimmegimme gm 1.png|All Gold Moves Gimmegimme gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Sing Along There is 1 Gold Move in the Sing Along routine: *'P1/P3:' - Hold P2 by the arms. *'P2:' - Fall backwards. Gimmegimmeosc gm 1.png|Gold Move Gimmegimmeosc gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Trivia *'' '' is the first song by ABBA. ** Dancing Queen could of been the second but it got scrapped for unknown reasons. *The Classic routine's setting resembles the Sing Along background, without backup dancers. * At the beginning of the chorus in the Classic routine, the pictograms are slightly unsynced with the coach's moves. *When the lead dancer for the On-Stage routine has her glove over or in front of either of the coaches, the blue glove turns to gold. This could be because of lighting problems, or a glitch. *The album bkg is a little bit different. The album bkg is shifted a little lower. Gallery Game Files Gimmegimme.jpg|''Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)'' gimmegimmeosc jdu cover generic.jpg|''Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)'' (Sing Along) Gimmegimme cover albumcoach.tga.png|album coach (Classic) Gimmegimmeosc_cover_albumcoach.png|album coach (Sing Along) Gimmegimme cover albumbkg.png|album background (Classic) Beta Elements Gimmegimme beta picto 1.png|Beta pictogram 1 Gimmegimme beta picto 2.png|Beta pictogram 2 Gimmegimme beta picto 3.png|Beta pictogram 3 Gimmegimme beta picto 4.png|Beta pictogram 4 Gimmegimme beta picto 5.png|Beta pictogram 5 Gimmegimme beta picto 6.png|Beta pictogram 6 Others Gimmegimmeosc p2 glove glitch.jpg|The glitch in the Sing Along routine where P2 s glove turns orange when she approaches one of the backup dancers Videos Official Music Video Abba - Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Gameplays 'Classic' Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) - Just Dance 2014 'Sing Along' Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) (On-Stage Mode) - Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with Alternatives Category:Solos Category:Trios Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs by ABBA Category:Sing Along